Bestfriends explore the Bra Drawer
by DWMALover
Summary: Black*Star, Soul, and Kid go on a mission to find out all the bra sizes in Death City, will they fail or will they have Victory? Rating T for language.
1. The Important Mission

**Yo**

**This is for laughs, and sorry the frist chapter being so short **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's charaters**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Best friends explore the Bra Drawer**_

Black*Star dragged His best friends Soul Eater and Death the Kid, down the streets of Death City, for an important mission. Soul sighed and glared up at his teal haired friend "Where are you taking us actually?" Kid agreed "Yeah?" Black*Star stopped walking and turned to his friends and grinned "I'm taking you guys on a mission." Soul and Kid raised an eyebrow and said together "What kind of mission?" Black*Star had a perverted look in his eyes, Soul gulped and asked neverously "Please nothing perverted.." Black*Star wiggled his eyebrows up and down, telling his friends that's actually what he was going to do. Kid face plammed himself and asked "What kind of perverted things..Ow." Black*Star dropped both of his friends on the ground, then wiped his hand stating "Were going to find out all the sizes of bra's in Death City, well mostly the girls we know." Kid yelled in objection "But we can't..." Soul covered Kids mouth stopping his sentence, and grinned slyly, then shouted wrapping his arms around Kids and Black*Star's shoulders "I'm In!" Black*Star grinned and said while looking at Kid that stilled had his mouth covered "Well, since Kids not arguing with the mission, I guess his in to." Kids eyes widen and he flustered under Soul arm, Black*Star and Soul walked proudly down the sidewalk singing, while they dragged Kid behide.

The three teens stood in front of Soul's and Maka's apartment, Soul made a puzzled look on his face and asked "Why are we at my apartment?" Black*star snorted then pointed at were his toothy friend lived "Our frist subject is your flat-chested-meister Maka." Soul's eyes widen, then he gripped the collar of Black*Star's shirt shaking it "Are You On Drugs, We Can't Ask Maka, She'll..She'll-" Black*Star covered Soul's mouth and shhed him. Black*Star uncovers his hand and tell his scythe friend "I'll ask her,if your that worried, Dudes help other Dudes out." Soul got on his knees and bowed down to him repeating "Thank You, Thank You..." Kid said to Black*Star, trying to be careful "You know you're going to die right." Black*Star grinned and put his hands on his hips, spoke "I know, I know, I'm going to die.."

* * *

**Yup he's going to die**


	2. Reasoning

**Frist subject: Maka Albarn**

Now the team of three, where at the door of the Evil Piggytail Beast, Black*Star inched his fisted hand towards the wooden then knock tow times. He gulped then looked back at his two friends waiting in the hallway waving to him, He put a thumb up and faked a smile. He looked back at the door then gulped once again, he heard footsteps coming towards the door, they got louder and louder. Black*Star started to shake in fear, he shut his eyes and flinched when the door opened a creak. After Maka saw who it was she opened the door all the way and smiled happily "Yes Black*Star?" Black*Star straighten up his back and took a deep breath "Maka I-I need to ask y-you something." Maka raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it, Black*Star?" Black*Star grabbed Maka's hands stared into her eyes "It's really important." Maka blushed bright red and was speechless, Black*Star grabbed Maka's shoulders and pulled her closer then said "Can you tell me your bra size." Maka surprised face turned into a disgusted, she pulled out her book and you know "Maka...CHOP!" Blood gushed out of the perverted Black*Star's head like a fountain, Black*Star fell to the floor and did a 360. Maka grabbed the rim of the door and shouted to bloody spinning fountain while blushing "What the hell Black*Star, You're a fucking pervert!" Then she slammed the her door almost breaking its hinge.

Soul leaned against the wall so did Kid, They both looked down at the crawling, bleeding Black*Star that was leaving a blood trail from Maka's door. Kid walked towards his injured friend then knelt down with their clipboard, he asked "So did she tell you?" Black*Star grinned then raise his shaky index finger "N-nope..." then dropped his head to carpet floor. Kid looks at the clip board, and crosses off Maka's name, Kid then looks over the clipboard and asked Black*Star "So now what do we do?" Black*Star raised his head an inch from the blood stained carpet "This calls for more serious (Measures).", he said, as he was pinching has bloody nose to stop the bleeding. Kid and Soul looked at each other with a worried look, Soul sighed and stuck his hands in to his pockets and asked neverously "So going to go steal one of Maka bras?" Black*Star stood up, that unhumanly recovered from getting bashed in the head, he pointed at Soul and chuckled "You of course, who else." Soul's eye twitched then widened, he took his hands out of pockets then sobbed holding his head "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" Black*Star closed his eyes and grinned showing his teeth, as he put his strong hands on his hips "Well since your agreed to the go on this mission you have to help." Soul wrapped his hands around Black*Star's neck and trashed him trash around in rage. Kid turn around, and put his thumb and his index finger to his cheek and stroked his chin, he then asked himself and anyone else who was listening "But when actually, I think the best time would be at...night?" Soul stopped beating up his friend and looked at Kid "Night?" Black*Star groaned in agreement, Kid turned to Soul and the bitten up, bruised Black*Star, he then stated simply "Yes, Soul can sneak into Maka's room and quickly snatch her bra." Soul grinned and dropped Black*Star, then put his hands in his pockets "Yeah I can do that, Maka's a really heavy sleeper,..I think?" Kid nodded and grabbed the back of Black*Star shirt and waved goodbye to Soul, After the two left Soul was left alone with the important duty of the mission. Soul took a deep breath and stared down the hall were his meister's room was located. Soul said to himself with confidence "Tonight, I will get the bra of my flat chested meister...wait what if she doesn't wear bra's?"

**All Done**

**Soul going to be a Bra thef****t**

**Black*Star: Maka I love you.**

**Maka: Really? **

**Black*Star: No.**


End file.
